Gadis Bersurai Hijau Dan Kembang Api
by Kari Ayam
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu. Kuharap kau berbahagia selamanya".


" _Aku menyukaimu._

 _Kuharap kau berbahagia selamanya"._

* * *

 **Warning: typo, gaje**

 **Don't like, don't read**

" **Gadis Bersurai Hijau dan Kembang Api" oleh Hikari Hwang**

 **Vocaloid dan Utauloid milik pemiliknya/?**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Pertanyaannya membuat gadis disampingnya menoleh karena terkejut. Menatap orang disebelahnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap langit. Pria yang bertanya masih memandangnya lekat, menunggu jawaban. Selama beberapa menit gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum sembari menghitung bintang.

"Maaf", ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia memasang wajah menyesal walaupun sang gadis tidak bisa melihatnya karena pria itu buru-buru menunduk. Si gadis tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menatap langit.

"Aku tak pantas"

Si gadis akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Kepala yang tadi sedikit mendongak untuk melihat langit malam itu kini tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Dia terlalu terang, itu membuatku takut meraihnya. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengaguminya diam-diam"

Untuk kedua kalinya gadis bersurai hijau lumut itu tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pria disampingnya masih setia mendengarkan.

"Lalu… saat aku sadar akan kebodohanku, tahu-tahu ia sudah menyukai orang lain. Seorang wanita yang setara dengannya"

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya lagi. Senyum pahit terukir dibibirnya.

"Dan aku benar-benar menyerah karena itu"

Lagi-lagi hening. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Dan kebisingan festival yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Kau menyesal?"

Pria itu memberanikan diri menatap gadis berambut pendek disampingnya.

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengulangi masa itu, aku akan berusaha keras membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal harus berakhir seperti ini"

Gadis itu menatapnya balik dan tersenyum lebar. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyesali hal itu sama sekali. Pria itupun ikut tersenyum.

Disaat seperti itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan dan kilatan cahaya terlihat diujung sana. Festival sudah mencapai puncaknya, kembang api dilepaskan. Gadis bersurai lumut itu melompat dan bersorak gembira saat kembang api meledak bersahutan ditengah hitamnya malam. Tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil.

Gumi sangat menyukai kembang api, ia tidak pernah melewatkan _event_ semacam ini. Piko tahu itu.

Cantik. Lebih cantik daripada kembang api. Piko berpikir seperti itu sambil memandangi gadis yang terpana dengan kembang api. Gadis yang telah merebut hatinya entah sejak kapan.

"Gumi", panggilnya –dengan sedikit berteriak-.

"Iya?", gadis bernama Gumi itu menoleh –masih sambil tertawa-.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak, karena Piko mengucapkannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Ditambah suara ledakan kembang api yang terus-terusan terdengar saling menyahut. Mustahil jika suaranya sampai ke telinga gadis manis itu. Tapi melihat Gumi kini berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, pastilah gadis itu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Dua menit berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisinya masing-masing. Kembang api terakhir sudah diluncurkan tiga puluh detik yang lalu. Lagi-lagi sunyi.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku melihat kembang api"

Gumi tersenyum lagi, seolah-olah tidak mendengar pernyataan Piko beberapa saat lalu. Piko hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tidak berharap cintanya akan dibalas, ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Yuuma mengirimiku pesan. Ayo kembali ke tempat festival"

Sebuah tangan diulurkan. Piko sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini"

"Tapi…"

"Yuuma menunggumu loh, sana pergi", ucapnya sambil mendorong punggung gadis itu.

Gumi mengiyakan dan mulai berjalan. Baru beberapa meter berjalan ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Piko dengan raut wajah khawatir. Menyadari hal itu Piko tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa dan melambaikan tangannya. Memberi kode bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum lagi, seperti yang selalu ia tunjukan pada pria itu. Pergi sambil berlari-lari kecil.

 _Hanya sahabat ya?_

Sebesar apapun perasaannya pada Gumi, Piko memang tidak pernah berharap lebih. Sejak dulu Gumi selalu memandangnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Walaupun kenyataannya mereka tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula gadis itu sepertinya sudah memilih orang lain untuk berbagi perasaan dengannya.

 _Kuharap kalian berdua berbahagia selamanya._

Melihatnya bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup untuk Piko.

* * *

Ini apa? Oh, hanya kerjaan iseng ditengah malam. Saya bahkan gatau nulis apaan… tangan saya gatal… udah itu aja XD

 **Review, please?**


End file.
